Phone Call?
by Gakianny11
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia havn't seen each other for a while but a certain phone call changes everything :D IchiRuki.


**A/N: M****y name is Gakianny and I'm really happy to tell you that this is my first story ever :3 I am really happy to be here :D and I'm nervous. xD Anyway... This is IchiRuki (Ichigo x Rukia).**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo :D**_

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Phone call?**

**Ichi_Ruki_**

**Rukia's POV**

I came back to soul society some time ago. I'm finding it strange that I can't stop thinking about Ichigo. Apparently, I've been spacing out a lot. And it's difficult to say...but I love Ichigo and yet I can't bring myself to tell him. Nee-sama knows. I don't know how he of all people know, but I remember that day...

"Rukia," Byakuya said, coming up to her.

"Nii-sama, how are you?"

"I need to talk to you,"

"What is it nii-sama?"

"You love Kurosaki, am I right?...Speak the truth,"

"H-how did you know?" she blushed deeply

Byakuya sighed. "Rukia, you are my sister and I know you well... And you look at him with _THAT_ look in your eyes,"

"W-what look?"

"You look at him like Hisana used to look at me and how I used to look at her, so...for that reason...here," Byakuya gave a box to Rukia. "Don't waste your life" and with that Byakuya walked away.

**ooOOoo**

"RUKIAAAAAA is there someone in there? RUKIAAAA~!"

"Huh? RANGIKU... why are you yelling?! I'm right _next_ to you!"

"You spaced out again ... So...you gonna do it or not?" Rangiku said with a questioning look.

"Do what?" Seriously, I know I must have a really stupid face right now, but what is she talking about?

"You silly~ Don't make that face! You know what I'm talking about... Look down."

Rukia looks down and ...

"NO."

"Why not, Rukia-chan?"

"Cause, I'm not going to do that..."

"Awwww~ come on! Let me have it!"

"No, I'm not going to let you do that". I said that trying to keep it away from her but... I'm a LOT smaller so...

"GOT IT! "

Yep! She got it. Now what do I do?

"Rangiku, could you please give it back?"

"NOPE~!"

Ok, so you're probably wondering what that thing is...so that is the thing that was in the box that nii-sama gave me. It's a phone that can connect to the real world so that I could call Ichigo. I've been trying to call him all day, but I can't come up with an excuse to call him ...

"THE PHONE IS RINGING!" Oh no...did Rangiku just say that?

"Here RUKIA! The PHONE is RINGING. "

Oh dear Kami-sama... she DID say that.

"HERE!" Rangiku said, pushing the phone into my hands.

Im about to yell at her when I noticed that she was already gone and that I could hear Ichigo's voice on the other side of the phone.

**ICHIGO'S POV.**

I was lying in bed when the phone rang. 'Mm, I wonder who it is...' I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"...Hello? Is someone there?" I asked again.

Hm...no one's answering...I guess...I just have to hang up.

"H-Hello?" a familiar voice stated softly.

"Rukia?" I asked.

"Hello there, I-Ichigo!"

"RUKIA, is it really you?!"

She sighed. " OF COURSE, YOU BAKA! WHO ELSE?"

"Rukia..." I whispered. I haven't talk to her in a while and...well... I miss her!

WAIT! What did I just think? Me? Missing that midget?

...

Forget everything I said.

"Sorry, sorry...it's just strange that you're calling... It's been a long time since we've talked or visited each other." I said to her. It was the truth. We haven't called or visited each other...

"Ah, yeah... I know."

"So how's it going in Soul Society? How are you and everyone?"

"Oh...we're fine and everybody here misses you a lot..."

I smirk.

So everybody, huh?

"So, that means that you miss me too, right?" I don't know why I suddenly care so much about it, but I do.

"I-I ..."

"Rukia, do you miss me?" What am I saying? Why do I suddenly sound so serious? Ok, maybe I know the answer to that, but...

I love her.

WAIT? WHAT?

"I-I do m-miss you... Do ...do you miss me?"

My god, she misses me... I'm so happy.

"I m-miss y-you t-too..." I stuttered. Why did I say it like that? I sound even more nervous than her...

**RUKIA'S POV**

He said he misses me too.

That...makes me happy.

Just when I'm about to say something to Ichigo, Rangiku comes in the room.

"Heeeey~ Rukia-chan! What are you doing?"

I told Ichigo to wait a moment, while I talked to Rangiku.

"I'm talking to Ichigo." I said sharply, cause I know she knows what I'm doing.

"Are you gonna tell him you love him?" She whispered.

I get annoyed. 'How did she know? Well whatever if she knows all of Soul Society knows by now'

"Of course NOT" I practically yelled at her.

And with that I hear Ichigo's voice again.

"Hello~ Rukia? Are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here." I answered.

"By the way I heard Rangiku say that you love somebody...?"

OH CRAP. How did he hear that and...and...crapcrapcrap What do I tell him?

" Yeah, I-uh...love someone" I say that and look around me and Rangiku disappeared again.

"Oh... And may I know who the lucky guy is?"

I sighed. He just had to go and ask that question. I can just imagine him with his teasing smirk like an idiot.

"I'm not telling YOU."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

I know he's saying that so that I'll fall for his little trick and tell him, but... I know it's a trick but I ...

"It's not that you BAKA...it's just...that I can't tell you..."

"Mm... Is it Renji?"

"NO! Never! He's like a brother to me..."

How could he be so stupid? Renji? Really?

"Tell me~"

"No."

Then he proceeds to "guess" who it is and when he failed he proceeded to say "tell me" a LOT.

...So annoying.

"Ichigo SHUT UP~ It's you! Ok? It's YOU!" I tell him that and I quickly hang up.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Rukia just said that she...she loves me? ...I love her too, but I ...

"Wait! Rukia don't hang up...! *beep beep beep* I sighed. She hung up. I need to go find her.

I'm going to Soul Society.

With my mind set, I ran down the stairs, avoid a flying kick in the face from my dad, tell him I'm going out and go to Urahara's.

In Urahara's, I get out of my body and I appear in my shinigami form.

"Urahara can't you open the gate faster?" I'm in a hurry, but I won't tell him what happened.

"Oh my Kurosaki-san, please be patient..."

When he finally opens the Senkai gate, I run to go in and, before I disappear in the gate, I tell him to NOT do anything to my body and that if someone asks if he knows where Ichigo is, to come up with something.

I'm running to Soul Society. This path has never been this long. Not that I remember this path being shorter.

I finally arrive to Soul Society and I start running towards the 13 division barracks. I ran into a ton of people that wanted to talk to me or say hi, but I have to get to Rukia so I pay them no mind.

When I arrive at the 13 barracks, I find Ukitake there ...

"Hey Ichigo! Long time no see. How are you?" he asks me, but I'm looking frantically everywhere.

"Ichigo?" I hear him say.

"Where is Rukia?" I asked.

He gives me a knowing look and says...

"She was acting weird and I sent her to her house...The Kuchiki manor."

"Thanks!" I yelled, already running to the Kuchiki manor.

**RUKIA'S POV**

Ukitake Taicho sent me home early, cause he said that I looked tired and needed to rest.

I've been here since he sent me home.

I...can't believe I told Ichigo... He probably hates me.

I heard some noise outside of the manor, someone yelling in front and I also heard Nii-sama going out there. I wonder what all the noise is about...

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I was yelling in front of the Kuchiki manor.

Hey! Don't judge me! The guard wouden't let me go in! I was frustrated.

After a while of me yelling to Rukia, but I don't think she heard cause the manor is big. Byakuya came out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." he says my name and I automatically shut up.

"Byakuya, I want to see Rukia" I tell him frantically.

"Do you love Rukia?"

...Random question.

"Huh?... Yes I do!" I answer him, with honesty in my voice.

"Very well. You may come in, but don't break anything." he said, and I saw him walk back to his office.

My heart was beating fast. I was on my way to Rukia's room. I don't know we're it is, but I'll ask the next maid I see.

I walk a few corridors down when...

"Hey, excuse me." I said

The lady bows. "How can I help you?"

"Wheres is Rukia's room?"

The lady gave me a weird look and tells me,

"The next corridor, second door."

"Thanks!" and I go there. I arrive and knock in the door a few times.

From inside I heard...

"Go away! I don't wanna talk to anybody right now..." She sounded sad.

With no hesitation, I barge in to the room. Rukia's was about to yell and throw a kick, before she saw who I was.

"I-Ichigo!" she sputtered.

"Rukia." I go to where she is standing and embrace her in a loving hug. I can tell she didn't expect me to hug her, but after a while she hugged back.

"Rukia, I love you!"

I lifted her chin slowly and kissed her.

"I love you too, Ichigo" I heard her say, after we broke the kiss.

I kissed her again.

I'm so glad she called me.

...Wait... how did she call me?

* * *

**A/N : I'm grateful to my beta ChocolateSunshine500. :D**

**Please tell me what you think of it! I want to get a little better at writing :D**

******And I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
